Built for Error
by othlvr16
Summary: It seems like the cards are all stacked against Samantha Walker when fate decides to step in. Join Sam on her journey into adult hood and watch as many things change Sam's life. Hardship, friendship, school, love, death and a rising career. But one thing that will remain the same, her family!


**A/N: I have been working on this the last few months. I will not guarantee consistent updates. My updates for this story will probably be every few months and hopefully around 8,000 words or more. I have tons planned for this story and can see it continuing for a while. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

"_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." -JK Rowling-_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. Birds were chirping. There was a subtle breeze in the air. Kids were in school, parents at work. For most people, it was a beautiful Tuesday morning, but not for Samantha Walker.

To Sam, it just felt numb.

"What does that mean exactly?" Samantha questions as she looks at the doctor from across the table.

"At this time, the only thing we can do is make her comfortable. There is nothing else that we can do."

Sam froze at those words. She knew what those words meant. She watched enough Grey's Anatomy to know that when a doctor tells you that all they can do is make your loved one comfortable...it usually meant that your loved one was going to die and they were going to die soon.

"So that's it?" Sam questions. "She's just going to die."

"Unfortunately, that is the case. I would suggest that you gather all her loved ones and prepare your goodbyes."

Sam scratches at her forehead. She knew this day was going to come. She had hoped that it wasn't going to be this soon.

The doctor stands up from his seat and looks at the young girl in front of him. "Let's get you back to your mom."

Sam narrows her eyes at the doctor. "She's my mother, not my mom." Sam says as she opens the door of the conference room.

The doctor pauses in his steps, confused by Sam's statement. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Sam turns her head to look at the doctor. "No, it's not." Sam walks out the door leaving a very confused doctor behind.

Six months ago, Rebecca Dennis, Sam's mother, was diagnosed with stage four Pancreatic cancer. At age 33, it's rare to get diagnosed with this type of disease, but it is not unheard of. Treatments were fast, but, ultimately, unsuccessful and Sam was at a loss of what to do.

Sam enters Rebecca's hospital room with a sigh. Six months ago, Sam's life had a direction and now it looked like her life was taking a wrong turn. Sam eyes the hospital bed where Rebecca was sleeping. Over the past day or so Rebecca's breathes have been slowing and soon they would stop all together. A movement caught her eye.

The small lump on the couch began to rise and a quiet voice spoke. "Sammy."

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's up, bug?"

Small soulful brown eyes looked up at Sam. "Is mommy gone yet?"

Sam puts her arm around the small child. "Not yet, Natalie, but the doctor said that it will happen sometime soon."

Natalie leans her head against her big sister's side. "Where does she go?" Natalie asks as she looks at her mother on the bed.

"I don't know how to answer that question. I don't know if there's a heaven or a hell. I don't know what happens, but I'd like to think where ever she goes that she'll be okay."

"Makes sense," Natalie replies. "I think," Natalie murmurs.

Sam chuckles softly and wraps her arms around her sister tighter. Sam looks towards the hospital bed and watches as Rebecca Dennis takes her last breath. Sam lets a single tear fall down her face before she kisses the top of her sister's head.

Everything was going to change. Sam didn't know how, but she was afraid. Truly and utterly, afraid.

**Built for Error**

"No! Absolutely not. I will take care of her," Sam yells in rage at the social worker sitting across from her. Sam was just told that she and her sister had to be placed into an emergency foster home.

"That is not feasible Ms. Walker. You are 17 years old and as of 2 hours ago you have become a ward of the state along with your sister."

Sam slumps in her chair and pounds her fist on the table. "I graduate next year!"

"There's nothing that I can do. For now, you and Natalie will be placed in a group home until we can find suitable homes for the both of you."

Sam scoffs and glares at the woman across from her. "Who are you kidding? You know as well as I do that, I'm not leaving that group home until the day I turn 18."

The social worker didn't respond to Sam, but it didn't mean that she didn't agree with Sam because she did. The woman picks up the file named Samantha Walker and flips through the pages. There was a list full of foster homes that Sam had stayed in, but there was one that stuck out to the social worker.

"Let's talk about Brooke Davis."

Sam freezes at the name, "Let's not."

The social worker ignored her. "It says she filed adoption papers. What happened with that?"

Sam rolls her eyes at the social worker. She was annoyed with the questions. "Rebecca happened." Sam sits up in her chair and sighs. "Look, I don't care what happens to me. Put all your effort into finding a good home for Natalie. At least until I can figure out how to get her back."

The social worker closed Sam's file with a sigh. "Sam, there is no guarantee that you will be able to gain custody. If I can be honest, there's no judge that I can think of that will award you custody."

Sam rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. "Yeah, well there isn't anyone in the world who would willingly have sex with you, so I guess it is what it is." Sam says. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

The social worker sighs and looks at Sam. "No. I think we're done."

**Built for Error**

The car pulls up to the house with a white picket fence.

"Sammy, what are we doing at our house?" Natalie asks as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

Sam had been through this process many times depending on the situation. The first time that Sam could remember she was the same age that Natalie was now, 6 years old. She had been with the family for about a year until they told her that she was going back to the group home. She had about 10 minutes to pack her clothes and then she had to leave. It happened again at 10, at 12, at 13 and at 15. At age 15, it was different. Two years ago, everything was different.

"Sammy," Natalie says as she pats her older sister's cheek.

"Sorry, Bug. We have to pack a bag and then go to the group home."

Natalie's eyes fill with unshed tears. "I'm scared."

"Everything is going to be okay," Sam unbuckles her seatbelt. "We should go in."

Both girls get out of the car and walk up the pathway to the house. Natalie quickly runs into her room. Sam does the same.

Sam's room wasn't clean by any means. Clothes were scattered around the floor. Textbooks littered her desk as well as unfinished homework. Sam pulls a bag out of her closet and starts filling her bag with clothes. She gathered her camera and accessories as well as her school things. Sam's head rises as she looks at the tack board on her wall. It's cluttered with photos of her and Natalie as well as Rebecca. There were also photos of her and Jamie as well as Brooke and Julian. Her favorite was a picture of Brooke, Julian, herself and Davis and Jude around the time that Davis and Jude were born. What stood out to Sam was the white piece of paper that Sam had tacked onto it. Sam pulls off the paper and reads it over for the 100th time in her life.

"Guys, it's time to go!"

Sam wipes at her eyes and crumbles up the piece of paper and drops it on the floor. Sam hastily grabs the photos on the board and puts them in her bag. She takes one more look around the room and walks out the door.

**Built for Error**

Once again, the car comes to a stop, only this time Sam does not recognize the house. It was not the group home she knows so well. Sam looks towards the front of the house where a young couple were standing on the porch. Their hands were clasped together and they had smiles on their faces. Suddenly it all sunk in for Sam. She knew why they were there and it didn't have anything to do with her, but everything to do with her sister.

The social worker looked in the rearview mirror towards Sam. An understanding flashed over Sam's face. The social worker stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch leaving Sam and Natalie to talk amongst themselves.

Sam and Natalie both unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Bug, I need you to look at me."

Natalie turned to her sister in confusion. She could see tears in her older sister's eyes. "Sammy, you're crying."

Sam wipes at her tears and gives her sister a sad smile. "It looks like they have a spot for you. Do you see that couple out there?" Sam says in references to the couple standing on the porch. "You are going to be living here now."

Natalie pleaded with her sister. "Not without you!"

"Nat, look at me please," Sam says trying to get the attention of her distraught sister. Natalie was red in the face with tears streaming down her face and snot running out of her nose. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to get you back. It's just going to take some time." Natalie sniffles and shakes her head. Sam looks around the car for something to wipe up her sister's face. She grabs the abandoned shirt on the floor. "Here wipe your face. Natalie, have I ever broken a promise to you?" Natalie mumbles and Sam raises an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that?"

Natalie sighs and looks into Sam's eyes. "No," she replies.

Sam nods her head. "That's right. So, trust me when I say this. I am going to do everything in my power to get you back. I promise."

"Will I still get to see you?" Natalie asks.

Sam nods her head. "I'll make sure of it." Sam opens the car door. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

Both Sam and Natalie exit the vehicle and make their way towards the front of the house.

**Built for Error**

"She will be okay Samantha."

Sam glares at the seat in front of her. "You can't promise that Judy. You can't promise that at all."

"Actually, I can," Judy says as she parks the car in front of the group home. "The Johnsons are friends of mine. Natalie will be okay."

"Whatever," Sam mumbles as she glares at Judy's blonde hair. Sam was over it already. She was tired of adults telling her everything was going to be okay. The truth is... that nobody can predict whether things are going to be okay or not.

Sam's had her fair share of bad foster homes. Ten of them to be exact, but only nine were bad. Her last one with Brooke was the best and only one she felt safe in.

"Out of the car Sam," Judy orders before she herself gets out of the car. Sam sullenly gets out of the car.

Tree Hill Home for Girls wasn't a place Sam wanted to be. Over the course of her young life, Sam had been at this home 5 different times. Only this time, Sam knew there was a very real possibility that this time she wasn't going to leave.

Gloria Freedman was in charge of Tree Hill Home for Girls. She was an older woman of about 50. She was tall and thin with reddish brown hair.

Sam and Judy entered Gloria's office which was to the right of the front door. Gloria was leaning against her desk.

"The infamous Samantha returns. I guess none of the families worked out for you did they," Gloria says a little snidely. "I knew they wouldn't."

Judy glances at Sam and watches as her eyes narrow onto something.

"I guess that marriage didn't work for you either," Sam responds. "I knew it wouldn't."

Gloria clenches her jaw. "Yeah, well. I left him so it doesn't matter."

Sam snorts not believing it for a second. "Sure, you did."

Gloria locks eyes with Sam, but neither one was willing to look away. Judy, noticing the tension in the room was rising, cleared her throat.

"I have some documents for you to sign and then I'll be on my way."

Gloria looks away from Sam and her hatred. "Of course," Gloria says as she looks at Judy. "There's a bed open in Room C." Gloria's last statement said towards Sam.

Sam quickly exits the room leaving Gloria and Judy alone to talk.

"I couldn't help but notice the tension between you two. What's the story there?"

Gloria walks behind her desk. She sits down with a sigh. She pulls a necklace out from under her shirt. There was a small key on it. The key fit into a small lock box that Gloria pulls out of her desk.

Judy grabs a seat and watches Gloria with curiosity. Gloria was shaking slightly. Gloria pulls a small picture out of the box and hands it to Judy. "Samantha at age 10."

Judy pulls the photo from Gloria's hand. Judy couldn't help but smile. The picture was of a ten-year-old Samantha. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had a mouth full of braces. "She's adorable."

Gloria hums in agreement. "I first met Sam when she was three. At the time we had a separate group for toddlers that couldn't find a placement right away. She clung to me and we spent about a month, us two together, every day, until she was finally placed. Then I would see her off and on for the next couple of years. When she was nine I had enough. I watched as Sam was placed with many families and nothing came from it. So, I took Sam in. My husband and I couldn't have children." Gloria coughs and looks at Judy. "Ultimately, it hurt Samantha more in the long run."

"How did it hurt Sam?" Judy couldn't help but ask. From what she read she had just assumed that Sam had just been constantly on the move. Gloria looked at Judy with what one would assume was guilt.

"My husband wasn't such a nice guy."

Judy's eyes closed and she hung her head.

_Jesus._

**Built for Error**

When Sam exited the office, she never made it up the stairs. Instead, she had decided to take fate into her own hands. Sam gathered her small belongings and she walked out of the group home and then started to run.

Sam ran as many thoughts entered her head. She wanted to know how her sister was. She thought about Gloria and the bastard of a husband she once had. Sam ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Too many thoughts ran in her head. She had trusted Gloria so much until that trust had been tainted. She had hoped she would never see Gloria again. Or have to think about the moments that changed her life forever.

Sam took a seat on the bench closest to her. Looking up she noticed that she was sitting on a bench near the bus station. Without a second though, Sam made her way inside and bought a bus ticket, a ticket to the first-person Sam thought of.

**Built for Error**

The telephone rings bringing Brooke Baker out of a deep sleep. The twins, Davis and Jude had trouble falling asleep the night before so Brooke had stayed up and sat with them. Both Davis and Jude had just turned two.

The continuous ring of her cellphone brought Brooke out of her groggy thoughts.

"Hello."

"_Good morning," the voice on the other end greets. "Can I speak with Brooke Baker please?"_

Brooke sat up in bed. "This is she. What can I do for you?"

"_My name is Hal Sherman. I represent Rebecca Dennis' estate. I just h-."_

Brooke interrupts him. "Wait. I'm sorry. Why would you be calling me about Rebecca's estate..." Brooke's voice fades out as she realizes the reason for this phone call. "Oh."

There was shuffling on the other end and a cough. _"Yes, I was informed last night of Ms. Dennis' passing. I was given certain instructions in the wake of her death and calling you was one of them."_

Brooke's eyes drift towards the photo frame on her bedside table. It was a photo of Sam and herself. It was taken at a Fallout Boy concert, a secret obsession of Sam's.

Brooke could remember that day clearly. She had surprised Sam with the tickets after Sam had worked extremely hard to raise a failing grade in her math class. Sam had worked hard for months. She spent time with Haley a few nights a week as well as working on extra credit to help raise her grade. Sam ended the semester with a B. Brooke had been so proud and decided to surprise Sam with the concert tickets. Also, there was a small meet and greet with Pete Wentz.

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Baker?"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Brooke redirects her attention to the phone call. "Yes, I'm still here."

"_I was hoping you would be available to talk tomorrow at my office."_

"Where are the kids?" Brooke states before agreeing to see the man.

"_From what I know both girls have been placed in an __emergency__ foster placement until such matters regarding the children are discussed."_

"If this meeting is revolving around the children then I would rather meet in a few hours."

"_That can be arranged Mrs. Baker. Let me give you the address to the office."_

After a few minutes Brooke ends the call and looks at her husband who was still sleeping soundly.

"Julian, get up!"

Julian mumbles something incoherently.

Brooke nudges him in the side before getting out of the bed. "Julian, you need to get up. Something bad happened yesterday."

Julian sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay, I'm up enough. What's going on?"

"Rebecca's lawyer called," she said as she shrugged out of her sleep shirt and began to put on her bra.

Julian didn't say anything. He was too distracted by his wife's breasts. Catching Julian's wondering eye she threw a pillow at his head. Snapping out of it he responds. "Why would her lawyer contact us...or well...you?" Julian gets out of bed and starts getting dressed himself.

"I don't know all of the details. I just know that something horrible happened yesterday and Sam and her sister are in emergency foster care."

"I'm sure Samson loves that," Julian sarcastically states as he buckles up his belt. "Where is Rebecca in all of this?"

Brooke finished dressing for the day and faced her husband. "She's dead."

Julian falters in his movements when his wife says those two words. There was only one thing on his mind. It was probably the only thing on his wife's mind as well. Sam.

"We need to get the boys to day care."

Brooke walks to her husband and wraps her arms around him. "Why didn't she call?"

Julian hugs Brooke tighter. "I don't know. We may never know. Let's wait and see what this lawyer has to say."

The ringing of Brooke's cellphone broke the moment shared between husband and wife. Brooke looks at the ID and sighs. She hits ignore and puts it in her pocket.

"I can't talk to my mom right now."

Noise over the baby monitor alerted the parents that their boys were awake.

"Let's get the boys ready and then head to the lawyer's office."

Brooke nodded her head and walked out the door.

**Built for Error**

Hal Sherman was an older man. If one were to guess he'd be about 60. In truth, he was 58 years old and had been a practicing lawyer for most of his life. He had known Rebecca her whole life.

Hal Sherman had been best friends with Hank and Leslie Dennis until their deaths last year. Hal had handled Hank and Leslie's estate and now he was handling Rebecca's as well.

He knew Rebecca's past well. He was the one that Hank and Leslie went to for advice when it was revealed that Rebecca had become pregnant. Hank and Leslie had thought they had failed as parents. It took Hal awhile to make them realize that they hadn't. He didn't know much of Rebecca's history reuniting with the daughter she had given up for adoption. But he had heard that Hank and Leslie managed to get to know Sam as soon as she started living with Rebecca.

The buzz of the intercom broke through his thoughts.

"Mr. Sherman, your 11AM meeting is here."

Hal Sherman presses a button to respond. "Thank you, Heather. Direct them to conference room 1. I will be there shortly."

Hal gathered all the necessary materials and made his way to the conference room down the hall.

Entering the room, he spots who he assumes is Brooke Baker and her husband, Julian. Hal sets down his papers opposite of the Bakers and gives out his hand. Julian shakes his hand and Hal gives a brief nod to Brooke.

"Thank you for meeting with me. We have a lot to discuss and time is of the essence."

"That's why we are here. Explain to us what's going, please," Brooke pleads not really knowing what to do in this situation.

Hal fiddled with the papers in front of him. "Sometime yesterday morning Rebecca Dennis succumbed to stage 4 pancreatic cancer. Shortly after Samantha and Natalie were placed into emergency foster placements."

"Wait, they aren't together?" Julian questions.

Hal shakes his head. "Due to Samantha's past she has been labeled a risk. She was placed back in Tree Hill Home for Girls and Natalie was placed with a local family."

Brooke's cellphone vibrates on the table. The ID said Victoria Davis. Brooke ignores it and focuses back on Hal.

"When Rebecca thought the time was nearing, she made her last will and testament. I don't want to bore you with all the technical language. Really what it boils down to is that any of the financials and property were to be split evenly with Natalie and Sam. It is to be put into a trust for each girl. They will have access to it when they each reach 25 years old."

"Good. It sounds like the girls will be set," Brooke mumbles.

Hal picks up a sealed envelope and slides it across the table towards Brooke. "Rebecca wrote you a letter explaining her decision."

"What decision?" Brooke questions.

"This one," Hal says as he picks up a piece of paper. "In the event I shall die as the sole parent of minor children, Natalie Rose Dennis and Samantha Grace Walker, then I appoint Brooke Penelope Baker and Julian Andrew Baker of Tree Hill, North Carolina. If these named guardians are unable or unwilling to serve then I appoint the state of North Carolina to find a suitable guardian."

"She's giving us the kids," Julian whispers in shock as he holds onto his wife's hand.

Hal passes over some documents along with a pen. "All that I need are your signatures and then you can take your girls home."

Brooke and Julian lock eyes. Both sets of eyes were filled with love and understanding. Brooke squeezes her husbands' hand and grabs the pen. She signs and initials where she needs to and then she hands Julian the pen. Julian takes the pen and signs and initials where he needs to. He does it with a smile.

Hal grabs the papers and smiles. "Congratulations. I'll get these filed right away, in the meantime let me give you the information you need to pick up your girls."

Hal leaves the room to give Brooke and Julian a little privacy.

"Two boys and two girls. We are screwed," Julian says with a laugh. Brooke smiles at the thought. She picks up the envelope and places it in her purse. "Are you going to read that?"

"Later," Brooke replies. "Let's go get our girls."

**Built for Error**

Judy, Sam and Natalie's social worker have been doing damage control since last night. Judy had left Tree Hill Home for Girls sometime last evening only to get an urgent call from Gloria a few hours later.

During the scheduled bed checks it had been revealed that Sam had never made it to her assign bed. After an hour search around the home and the neighborhood it had been declared that Sam had runaway. It was not Judy's first runaway, but Sam's case made things a little problematic. Judy had gotten a call from Hal Sherman and Brooke Baker. Brooke had taken guardianship over Natalie and Sam. One child is currently getting things together and the second child is nowhere to be found. The worst thing about it was that Brooke had no idea that Sam was missing and Judy had no idea how to tell her.

At the moment she was waiting in the living room of the Johnson's home with Brooke and Julian while the Johnson's helped Natalie pack up her clothes. The silence was too much for Brooke.

"You weren't who I dealt with before."

Judy looks at Brooke in understanding. "Files get bounced around all the time in the office."

"Sam and Natalie are people, not files," Julian states not liking what Judy implied.

"Of course," Judy says quickly. "I just mean that social workers change frequently."

"You would think that social workers would be the one constant in these kids' lives," Brooke says before smiling as she sees Natalie hop down the stairs.

"Yeah, I agree," Judy states before Natalie interrupts the conversation.

"Am I really living with you forever?" Natalie asks with a grin as she jumps into Brooke's outstretched arms.

"Yeah, baby. You are," Brooke says as she places a kiss on Natalie's forehead. "We have to go get your sister and then everything is going to be alright."

Natalie gasped in surprise. "Sammy! I miss her."

Brooke and Natalie were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the look on Judy's face. The person that didn't miss the look was Julian.

"Brooke, can you take Natalie to the car and get her situated? I need to speak to Judy."

Brooke nods her head and carries Natalie out the door. Judy and Julian follow but stop at the porch.

"What's wrong?" Julian asks as he places his hands in his pocket.

"Nothing's wrong," Judy quickly replies, not realizing her face shows the opposite.

Julian nods his head not believing her. As he gets ready to stop down the stairs. Judy blurts out words that scare the hell out of him. "She's missing or runaway. I don't know."

Julian turns around and stares at Judy. "What do you mean she's missing?" Julian steps closer to Judy. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know, but the office and the police are doing everything that they can to find her."

"It was bad the last time," Julian says as he wipes at his eyes, not surprised to find tears in them. "We need to find her. We have too," Julian whispers.

Judy's eyes widen when she notices that Brooke was a lot closer than she thought.

"Who's missing?" Brooke questions in anger.

Julian spins around and sees Brooke a few feet away from him. "Who's missing?" Brooke asks again.

Julian walks down to his wife and places his hands on her shoulder. He sees that Natalie is buckled up in the car.

"Sam ran away," Brooke shakes her head as tears fill her eyes. "Brooke, we will find her, I promise."

"Julian, the last time that I found her was out of pure luck."

"Baby, that was before she got to know you and everyone." Brooke shrugs Julian's hands off her. "That doesn't matter. She didn't come to us. She didn't go to Haley or she would have called. She's gone Julian."

Julian feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and looks at the ID. It was Victoria.

"Why is your mother calling me?"

Brooke rolls her eyes and grabs the phone. "Probably because I've been ignoring her all day." Brooke answers the phone. "Mom, I can't talk to you right now. Sam's missing and I need this phone free. I can't talk..."

"_Brooke!"_ came the yell on the other ends as Victoria yells her name.

Brooke takes a breath, "What?"

"_She's safe."_

Those two words was all it took for Brooke Baker to break down.

**Built for Error**

An hour later, Brooke found herself on a flight to New York. At the moment, she didn't know what to feel. There are too many emotions running through her mind.

Fear

Love

Anger

Disappointment

Love _again_

It was an endless cycle in Brooke's feelings. She didn't have anyone around her to vent to. Julian had to stay in Tree Hill with Davis, Jude and Natalie. Brooke hadn't wanted to leave them, but she needed to grab the remainder of their family and bring her home.

Brooke sighs and looks through her purse for something to do for the rest of the flight. She stops when she feels the envelope from this morning. Deciding it was time Brooke pulls out the envelope opens it up and begins reading the letter.

_To the woman who my daughter calls mom,_

_Honestly, I do not know how to start this letter. I kept putting it off and putting it off and putting it off until I couldn't put it off anymore. I had hoped that I would never have to write this letter but the doctors tell me that I needed to prepare myself for the end, hence, this letter._

_I need to apologize to you. When I started getting into contact with Samantha, I had this vision that Samantha would read my letters, meet me and we'd become this mother daughter duo. My vision for Samantha and I was similar to that of the Gilmore Girls, a mother and daughter who told each other everything. To become __each other's__ best friends. In reality, it wasn't like that. It was tough to form a connection with her which I thought was crazy because she spent nine months inside my uterus. I spent so much time wanting my daughter back in my life I failed to realize what else I was doing. I may have gotten my daughter back but in the process, you lost yours and I am so sorry for that. Samantha tried her hardest but I don't think I was ever her mother in her mind. I've made my peace with that._

_I don't know you, not really. All I know about you is from the stories that Samantha has told me which has made my decision a lot easier. I haven't earned the right to ask but I'm going to ask you anyway._

_Will you and your husband take over guardianship of __Natalie__ and Samantha when I'm gone?_

_I hope that you do. _

_Samantha has told me the type of parent that you are. Strict, but not overbearingly. You care about schoolwork and limit the amount of electronics and phone usage. The best parent in the world. Who can compete with that?_

_I know Samantha well enough to predict the outcome after I'm gone. She'd probably try and take care of Natalie all on her own, but I don't want her to. I want her to graduate high school and go to college. I want her to fall in love and start a family on her own and I know you want that for her too. I know this because you are her MOM. And moms know what's best for their children, even if those children don't. You love Samantha. I just hope you have it in your heart to love Natalie just as much._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you all right?"

Brooke wipes away her tears and nods her head. "Yes, I'm fine." Brooke looks around and notices that the plane is empty. Brooke blushes and puts the letter in her purse. "I'm sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts."

The flight attendant smiles. "It's no problem at all."

Brooke rushes to get her small bag and heads out of the plane.

**Built for Error**

It didn't take Brooke very long to make it towards her mother's house. Brooke left everything in the rental car before marching up to the front door and knocking.

Victoria opens the door not at all surprised to see her daughter.

"Where is she?" Brooke demands before storming into the house.

"Hi mom, nice to see you," Victoria mutters as she closes the door. "She's in the kitchen with your father."

Before Brooke can say anything else, Ted and Sam turn the corner talking to themselves about something. Both Ted and Sam freeze when they see Brooke standing near the front door.

"Crap," Sam whispers.

Ted pats Sam on the shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

Ted reaches out for Victoria who had managed to walk closer to them. They grab each other's hand and walks back into the kitchen to give Brooke and Sam some privacy.

Brooke and Sam continue to stare at each other not saying a word. The standoff felt like hours.

In reality, it lasted about a minute before Brooke hurried over to Sam and wrapped her in a hug. Sam freezes, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam wraps her arms around Brooke, sighs and closes her eyes.

She had no idea how to answer that question.

**24 hours earlier ~ 4:00 pm Friday**

After buying the bus ticket to New York, Sam only had to wait 5 minutes before boarding the bus. Luckily Sam had all her things because she was about to spend 11 or so hours on the bus.

Sam decided it was time to edit the video she created for her film class. It was her final project and it wasn't due for 6 months or so but Sam had a burst of inspiration a while ago that just happened to fit the parameters of the project. Sam pulled out her laptop and pulled out her headphones and got right to work.

11 hours or so later the bus had reached Sam's destination. Sam got off the bus and right into a cab. It wasn't long until Sam had reached her destination. Sam handed the cab driver all the money she had. She grabbed her bags and walked up the path to the front door.

It was around 4 am on a Saturday and Sam just hoped that Victoria would be home. Sam knocked on the door. She also rang the bell, but there was no answer. Sam tried the door knob and it was locked. Sam walked around the home in search of an open window. Sam smiled when she caught sight of one that was partially open.

Sam maneuvered her way inside. There wasn't much light, but Sam could make out a couch in the distance. Yawning, Sam settled down on the couch and closed her eyes. She was asleep instantly.

At 7am, Victoria and Ted made their way downstairs on their way to the kitchen. It was Ted that noticed Sam first.

"Why is there a teenager sleeping on our couch?"

It didn't take long for Victoria to figure out who was lying down.

"It's Samantha," Victoria whispers as she approaches the teen.

Ted raises his eyebrow, "The infamous Samantha?"

Ted had heard stories from Victoria, Brooke and Julian about Sam. He had seen pictures of Sam, but he had never met her. "She looks a little like Brooke."

Victoria smiles, "I know. She acts like her too, at least a little bit."

Victoria walks over to Sam and shakes her shoulder waking her up gently. "Samantha, wake up."

Sam grumbles and rubs at her eyes as she opens them. She looks at Victoria who is standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and a man she had never seen before, except in pictures, standing a few feet away from Victoria.

"Um, hi," Sam says sheepishly feeling her cheeks redden.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Window," Sam says. "As far as why I'm here. I was hoping that I could stay with you. Indefinitely."

Victoria sighs and sits down next to Sam. Victoria grabs Sam's hand. "What happened? Why'd you come here? I just would've assumed that whatever happened you would go to Brooke."

Sam pulls her hand away and leans back against the couch. Victoria watches as Sam starts to shut herself off. Victoria glances at Ted who has been analyzing the situation. It didn't take him long to learn that Sam was a lot like his daughter.

"She has her own family now. I don't want to bother her."

"Bullshit!"

Sam startles and Ted raises an eyebrow at Victoria's exclamation.

"You know damn well that you are a part of her family. Give me the real reason," Victoria softly demands.

Sam crosses her arms and stares at the wall.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Sam sighs. "Not really, but you are going to tell me anyway," Sam says with a snark. Ted chuckles quietly as he takes a seat on the lounge chair. He was tired of standing.

"You feel guilty," Sam blinks her eyes. "You feel guilty for leaving." Tears form in Sam's eyes. "But I want to tell you that you do not have to feel guilty. I don't want you to feel guilty and I know that Brooke would not want you to feel guilty either. She is incredibly proud of you."

Victoria wipes a tear off of Sam's face. "I need to call her."

Sam nods her head once and sighs.

"Hi, I'm Ted."

Sam turns her head and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. When Sam does say something both Victoria and Ted are surprised.

"She never talked about you. The only thing she did say was that you were absent."

Ted nods his head in understanding. It was true. While Brooke was growing up, he spent more time at his place of business then he did at home. "I'm working on it," Ted admits.

"Good. She deserves it."

"I know," Ted says. "I'm trying to make up for it. I'm just not sure that I am doing a good job."

"If you're there," Sam whispers. "It'll be enough."

"Samantha, what happened?" Victoria questions trying to steer the conversation back on topic. She loved that Sam was here but she needed to understand the motivation of Sam running away.

"Rebecca died yesterday," Sam admits. "Social services split Natalie and I up. Natalie went to a foster home. They sent me to the group home. I don't like that place."

"I'm sorry," Victoria apologizes. "What would you like me to do?"

Sam looks at Victoria in desperation. "Please don't sent me back. Call Brooke or something, but please, don't make me go back there!" Sam starts panicking.

"Calm down."

Sam turns to Ted. Ted continues talking. "Take a deep breath." Sam does as she is told. Ted continues to go over breathing techniques with Sam as Victoria subtly calls Brooke, but there is no answer.

"We won't send you back there," Ted says as soon as Sam calms down. "But we will have to get a hold of Brooke. In the meantime, I was hoping that I can take you ladies to breakfast."

As if on cue, Sam's stomach grumbles. Victoria and Ted smile. "Sorry," Sam apologizes. I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

"Then let's go grab some food and keep trying to get a hold of Brooke." Sam nods her head and offers a small smile.

Later that night, Brooke arrives and Sam's life changes once again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brooke asks as she pulls away from Sam.

"I wasn't. Not really," Sam admits as she scratches the side of her neck. "I felt like my life was on repeat. I was in that group home too many times. I didn't want to be there again."

"You could've called me. You didn't have to run to a different state to get my attention." Brooke jokes with a grin.

Brooke and Sam start walking towards the kitchen.

"You have your own life, your own family."

Brooke internally sighs. When Sam first stated living with her Brooke knew that there would be adjustments. The biggest adjustment was getting Sam to believe that she was wanted.

_Looks like there is more work to do._

Brooke wraps an arm around Sam. "Yes, I do have my own family. It just increased by two."

Brooke and Sam stop in the entryway of the kitchen. They instantly freeze from what they see.

"Oh man, I didn't want to see that," Sam complains with a groan as she pushes her head into Brooke's side and closes her eyes.

"Worst timing ever," Brooke says with a grimace.

Victoria and Ted had been a little tangled up. Victoria had her arms around Ted and Ted had been kissing the side of Victoria's neck. They had been making out like teenagers.

Ted turns to his daughter and smirks. "At least we weren't having sex."

Sam groans. Brooke rubs her back and raises an eyebrow at her father. "That's nasty."

Ted smiles and goes to wrap Brooke as well as Sam into a hug.

"Hi, Brookie."

Sam snickers as everyone pulls away. Brooke groans. "Dad, I'm not five anymore."

"Brookie," Sam mutters with a grin. "Does Julian know?"

Brooke gives Sam a glare. "Don't you dare." Sam continues to grin.

"Brooke, are you hungry? I just put away the leftovers," Victoria states as she opens the fridge.

"No, I'm fine," Brooke says as she takes a seat at the table. Sam does the same. "a lot has happened and I need to fill Sam in."

"Do you want us to leave?" Ted questions his daughter softly.

"You can stay," Brooke says with a smile.

Ted and Victoria take a seat, Ted across from Sam and Victoria across from Brooke.

"What's going on?" Sam asks unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"Well before I had to hop a plane and come here, Julian and I spent most of our day at the lawyer's office."

Brooke looks at Sam gauging a reaction, but all she saw was confusion.

"I don't know what that means," Sam admits.

"It means that Rebecca had a plan, Sam. She gave guardianship to Julian and I."

Ted and Victoria smiled. Brooke grins at Sam.

"What about Natalie?" Sam questions softly.

Brooke smiles, "Julian has her at home with the boys. I came to get you so that you can come home."

Sam's eyes swelled with unshed tears. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Brooke grabbed Sam's hand. "Do you remember what I told you before you went to live with Rebecca?"

Sam gripped Brooke's hand tighter. "I'd always be a Davis to you."

"Yes, you are always going to be a Davis to me," Brooke states with a giant smile. "I love you, Samantha. Please accept that you are wanted and loved and come home with me."

Sam nods her head and grins. "Okay."

"Wonderful," Victoria interrupts with a grin. "Brooke, are you and Sam going back to Tree Hill tonight or are you going to stay?"

"I booked us flights for the morning," Brooke answers. She had been confident and booking those tickets. She knew Sam was going to come home. "As long as it's okay that we stay the night?"

"Of course," Victoria states with a smile. "Your dad and I have plans so we will leave you two alone."

Victoria and Ted leave the kitchen. Sam and Brooke were left remaining.

"You were that confident that I was going to say yes," Sam states.

Brooke nods her head. "Yes, I was. I figured I may have had to convince you a little bit, but I was hoping it wasn't going to take much."

Sam nods her head with a smile. She had experienced many different emotions in the last day or so, but she is glad that she is finally going to feel like she's at home. When Sam had moved in with Rebecca, Sam had always felt a little out of place. She was guilty for leaving Brooke, but she wanted this opportunity to get to know her birth mother. It didn't matter what she did or how she tried to feel like she belonged, it never happened, but with Brooke it was different.

It was completely different.

While Brooke was in New York handling the situation with Sam, Julian was left in Tree Hill getting Natalie settled into her new living situation and making sure Jude and Davis weren't overwhelming her.

Sometime last year, Julian had bought Brooke's old house, the house that she had grown up in. The house had 5 bedrooms and 4 and a half bathrooms. The main floor consisted of the dining room, the kitchen, the family room as well as a half bathroom.

Upstairs housed most of the bedrooms and bathrooms. There were 3 bathrooms upstairs, one bathroom being the master bathroom which was connected to Brooke and Julian's room. Across the hall, there was Davis and Jude's room along with their bathroom. Right next to the bathroom was Natalie's room and her own bathroom.

Downstairs there was the laundry room, an extra bedroom/office, another bedroom which was going to be Sam's as well as another bathroom which would also become Sam's. Outside of the rooms the layout was pretty wide open, but there was a lot of sitting area available as well as a small bar.

Currently, everyone in the household was on the main floor in the family room. The tv was on, but nobody was really watching it. Davis and Jude were on the floor playing with some toys. Natalie was on the couch next to Julian.

"When can I get all of my stuff?" Natalie asks Julian.

"When Brooke and your sister get home then we can all go back to the house and grab anything else that you need."

Natalie scratches at her arm. Things have been a little hectic in her life as of late and all she really wanted was to see her sister, but once again, Sam was only thinking about herself. She was also really missing her mom. She loved Julian, Brooke and the boys, but she hasn't really spent a long time with them. The longest she had stayed with them would've probably been a night or two when Sam wanted to get away from their mom.

"I miss Sam and my mom," Natalie states as her eyes start to water. She didn't feel like crying, but the tears were coming anyway. It wasn't fair!

Julian wrapped his arm around Natalie as she cuddled into his side. Julian doesn't have much experience with talking or comforting little girls. He honestly, didn't have much experience with girls' period. When he first started dating Brooke, sure, there was Sam, but she was already a teenager and he didn't feel it was his place to hold any sort of parental role in Sam's life.

He has comforted his boys more times than he can count, but still, it feels different. He wished his wife was here. He wasn't sure if he was helping Natalie or not. Julian can understand why Natalie is starting to break down. With all the changes that are happening in her life right now, losing her mom, staying in a strange place, moving in with them, it was all a little fast.

"It's okay, Natalie," Julian whispers as he rubs her back. "You are going to be okay. Sam will be home soon and everything will be okay."

Or at least he hoped.


End file.
